In Reality
by TheNewForce
Summary: What if they were real? What if a portal from another dimension connect their world with ours? What if now both worlds were in terrible danger? OC protagonists with the appearence of characters from the game. This is how it think it would be if Pokemon were in the real world. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Prepare

Hello there, this is a story I've been thinking on for a long time, I hope you like it and leave a review, a little comment before I start, I'm from Chile so I might make some mistakes on my English, hope you like the story.

In Reality

Chapter 1: Prepare

Just another cold winter night on New York, Drake Stein was looking out from the window of his room, the image of the landscape got mixed with the reflex of his face, white skin, brown eyes as well as his hair. He could see the Central Park from there, the clouds were covering the whole sky, leaving the moon totally hidden, though the forecast announced that it wouldn't rain nor snow that weekend. He was wearing a thick black jacket to keep him warm and jeans. The sound of his mom calling him to the table made him come back to reality, he rapidly walked out of his room and into the dining room where his mom, dad and little sister were waiting.

-Glad you could join us-said his mom with a sarcastic smile on her face

-Sorry mom, I guess I just got too much into my own thoughts-said Drake

-Don't worry, you're 17, it's normal to be all the time on the clouds at that age-said Drake's dad.

The four started eating slowly, exchanging words here and there, until what it seemed to be an small earthquake made them four get up and walk to the door looking for protection, but everything came back to normal in little time.

-What was that?-asked Drake's sister still in a state of shock

-Don't worry honey, it was too small, everything is fine now, Drake go turn the Tv on to watch the news-ordered Drake's dad

There was no Tv on the dining room so he went to his room to turn his Tv on. When he arrived there he stopped to watch through the window, something was odd, he had a strange felling and after a few seconds his felling found a reason, a strong purple glow appeared from the center of Central Park, it lasted only a few seconds but Drake was convinced he didn't imagined it, so he rushed back to the dining room.

-I saw something, I'll be back soon, don't worry-said Drake and without waiting for an answer he went out of his apartment.

He took the elevator to the first floor and grabbed his bike which was parked near the entrance.

It took him no longer than ten minutes to arrive at where he thought he had seen the purple light, but there was nothing but trees around there and in his rush he didn't take a lantern.

-Great-though Drake, cursing himself.

He searched for quite some time with no results until he saw something among the trees near a small pond. It was a person, a male in his twenties, laying down in the ground, unconscious. He looked weird, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans like it was spring and had a belt with metal spheres on it, but what caught the most of Drake attention was an egg, and not just an ordinary one, it was a huge egg, the size of a ball of football, it was blue with orange stains on it.

-What the hell is this?-said Drake as he took the egg and started to examine it, then he directed his attention to the unconscious guy on the ground-Hey, are you alright?

He tried to wake the guy up but it didn't work, and to get things worst he hadn't brought his cell phone with him so there was no way to ask for help. He started to look around but he couldn't see anybody. Then, out of nowhere the egg on his hands started to shake and shine at the same time, it was glowing with a strong light that made Drake's eyes close, then some cracking noises started, it looked like the egg was ready to hatch.

I hope you like it, I now it's short but it's just some kind of introduction, don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter, see you soon, I'll try to upload frequently.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossover

**First of all, answering to Species Unknown, yes, this is our world, a world where Pokémon is just a video game franchise, and in fact that's an important issue that will be address in the chapters of this fanfic. Now here is the second chapter, it still won't be too long, remember to leave a review and I hope you like this chapter.**

In Reality

Chapter 2: Crossover

Drake was out of words, his eyes were wide open watching the egg hatch in front of him, first a couple of shards fell, then he felt a smooth groan from the creature inside, and then the rest of the egg torn apart leaving a small blue creature with small orange spikes on its cheeks and fins on its head and tail, it looked straight to Drake's eyes, it looked really familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it before in that moment. Before he could continue on trying to remember someone grabbed his arm making him turn around really fast.

-Hey, what do you think you're doing?-said the person who was grabbing Drake.

-I'm sorry, I just arrived here, I was trying to help…-said Drake but before continuing he realized the person he was talking to was the guy that was unconscious on the ground when he arrived the scene-You, you are the guy I was trying to help, are you alright?

-Yeah, it was nothing, but more importantly is what you are doing with that Mudkip on your hands-said the other guy.

-It wasn't my fault I just grabbed the egg to take a better look at it and it started hatching and then…wait, did you just say Mudkip-said Drake totally stunned while looking to the creature on his hands.

-Um, yeah, you are going to tell me you've never seen one before?-said the guy looking at Drake like he didn't believe what he had said

-Of course I have, but not in real life, just in video games-said Drake who had some trouble to talk cause of the impression.

-Video games? Men, are you sure you didn't eat something weird, I mean it's easy to find…-said the guy but he had to stop has he took a look at his surroundings-Wait, where the hell am I?

-Central Park, New York, rings any bells to you?-said Drake

-We're not in Virbank? Oh no, damn it!-said the guy grabbing his head.

-Do you mind telling me what's happening?-said Drake getting nervous

-A portal, I must have crossed portal by accident while I was escaping from those thugs-said the guy.

-Portal? What are you talking about?

-Oh yeah, I guess you don't know anything about this, I'll explain slowly, but first tell me, do you know anything about Pokémon?

-Yeah, I mean, I've played every game since I was a kid so, yeah, I know a lot about them.

-Ok, then that will ease things up, look, in my dimension there are bad things happening, an organization of really evil guys appeared in Unova and messed up a lot of things, they tried to capture some legendary creatures but didn't succeed, and this caused the alteration of space, causing random portals to appear around the world-said the guy, he stopped a little bit to catch some breath and the he continued- I was on Virbank doing some research when a group of people from the organization attacked, I fought back but they were too many, so I had to retreat, I fell into the canals of Virbank in my escape, and by accident I crossed a portal caused by the space distortion.

-…I, um, that sounds logic but, it's just that…it's ridiculous! I mean, Pokémon it's just a video game here, how can anything of what you tell me be possible?-said Drake shocked by all the things he was processing in that moment.

-There's an explanation for that too, but it's too long to tell out here, do you live somewhere near here?

-Yes, but you must be insane if you think I'll take you to my home, I mean, everything that's happening is just crazy!

-I know but, are you really gonna run away without knowing the full thing?-said the guy, Drake struggled a few minutes with his thoughts but deep inside he knew that he had to know, it was just to surreal, to incredible to let it pass.

-Okay, you are right, follow me, but I warn you, don't try anything funny-said Drake serious.

-I promise, and by the way my name is Shane

-I'm Drake

-Nice to meet you, now let's go, I'm freezing out here

Then both started to walk with Drake leading, he had Shane to take care of his bike as Drake was still holding the newborn Mudkip who had just gone to sleep. Drake was thinking in a thousand things at the time, he was trying to accept the fact that he was holding a Pokémon, a real one, and all that Shane had just told him, it sound all to unbelievable, but deep inside he knew that everything was real, and that whatever that was going to happen was going to be big, really big.

**Well, that's all for now, I hope you liked it and don't forget to leave a review, next chapter I'll try to make it long cause it's time to get some things clear around here, I'll be updating soon, till next time, see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: Reason

**Wow, long time no see, you can blame the fact that I had a lot of pressure because of college, but I decided to keep this fanfic going, hope everyone likes it, here goes chapter 3**

In Reality

Chapter 3: Reason

They reached Drake's apartment in a few minutes, the Mudkip had fallen asleep while they were walking, Shane didn't say a word since they started walking and Drake was trying to think of a good excuse to get a strange guy and an out of this world creature on his apartment on a Saturday night without his parents going crazy.

"Ok, I got it, if anyone asks you're a substitute teacher in my school and you got robbed, so I offered to help you when we met on Central Park" said Drake as they entered the elevator to go up

"Not very convincing, but I'll play along" responded Shane

When the elevator stopped Drake took his jacket off and wrapped Mudkip on it

"Sorry buddy, I can't let them see you" said Drake

They went off the elevator; Drake left Mudkip hidden among some very tall plants near the end of the corridor so no one would notice and he would come back for it later. They walked to the door right in front of them; Drake knocked a couple of times before it opened.

"Where were you, we've been really worried" said Drake's mom as she opened the door, then stopped a second when she saw the strange man standing by her son's side "Um, who are you?"

"Oh hi, my name is Shane Glash , I'm a substitute teacher on Drake's school, I got robbed while I was walking on Central Park, then I met Drake and he said he lived nearby so he offered me help" said Shane in a very convincing and relax tone.

"Yeah, they stole his jacket, phone and wallet so he was pretty much stranded there" said Drake playing along

"Oh my! Please come inside, we'll see what can we do to help you" said Drake's mom

After that both of them entered the place, the dinner's leftovers had already been cleaned and Drake's dad and sister were watching tv at Drake's parents room for information on the earthquake, when they entered that his dad came out of the room to receive them.

"Drake, what happened?" asked his dad with a worried and serious tone "And who is this man?"

"Everything is ok at Central Park dad, he is Shane, a substitute teacher at my school, I met him at central park, he got robbed"

"Well that's really unlucky" said Drake's dad

"Tell me about it, the guy took me by surprise just moments after the earthquake, what an opportunist" said Shane with a bitter smile, Drake was impressed on how fast he got onto his character.

"If you want you can call your family or friends to help you" said Drake's mom

"Thanks but I actually just moved into town a few weeks ago, and now even the keys of my apartment are lost"

"Oh, well then, I guess that you can stay here the night, if you're okay with it" said Drake's mom

"Thank you very much; I'll repay you as soon as I can"

"Don't worry, we're here to help, call me Karen, this is my husband Victor and my daughter Lisa"

"Pleased to meet you, and may I say that you have a great son, if not for him I'd still be down there in the cold"

"Just being a good samaritan Mr Grish" said Drake playing along "Let's go to my room, you can call from there and use the computer if you need to"

"Thanks"

After that they went into Drake's room, the rest of his family went back into the other room to watch the news. They didn't close the door completely so no one would suspect, after that Drake sat on his bed and Shane on Drake's desk chair, the last one broke the silence when it was clear that no one was hearing them.

"Ok so, to begin with, tell me what do you know about Pokémon "

"Well, It's a videogame based on creatures called Pokémon that you have to capture and train in order to become the strongest trainer of the region" said Drake with his words just flowing naturally.

"Yeah, well that's just what your people believe they are, a simple videogame created by a Japanese man right? Satoshi Tajiri if I remember correctly" said Shane

"Yeah, that's right, how do you know?"

"His story is well known in our world, the man from another dimension that entered our world by accident, that time something similar to the situation that's currently going on at Unova happened but on Sinnoh, that time a group of people tried to use the power of Dialga and Palkia for their own purposes but ended causing a rift in the dimensions that caused Satoshi to enter our world through a portal"

"But how comes no one in this world knows about that incident?"

"Because just one portal opened that time, and just Satoshi was near when it opened, the problem was solved little after Satoshi came to our world through the portal, if it was just luck or destiny no one knows"

Drake took some time to digest the new information before asking more questions, Shane kept talking.

"The thing is that after that Satoshi made a lot of friends in my world, he even became a trainer and a very strong one, but after a year he wanted to come back to his own world, though he had to leave his Pokémon behind, supposedly Dialga and Palkia sent him back after acknowledging him as a pure person; story tells that a friend of him gave him a high tech encyclopedia about everything in our world, maps, Pokémon information, history, everything, which I believe is the reason why this games in your world depict a world almost exactly as the one I come from, though some details are obviously missing"

"So, everything is real? All the Pokémon, the regions? Everything exists?" asked Drake, although he didn't wait for an answer, he already knew it.

"As real as this world, even the Pokémon you see in these games are exactly the same, even if it sounds unbelievable for you 'cause you might just see them as game characters, they feel and breath just like you do, well, most of them" said Shane, Drake understood what he meant by "most of them".

"It's all so incredible, but, why did the portals opened to this world again?"

"I've no idea, it's possible that our worlds are connected somehow, but it's just a theory"

Drake stood in silence for a couple of minutes, Shane kept quiet knowing that he had to re arrange his thoughts, after all it was a lot of new information.

"So now what?" asked Drake understanding the situation they were into

"Well, I've got to look for a way back to my world, my Pokémon and I can't stay here"

"But do you even know when a portal will open or even if one will open at all?" asked Drake, Shane stood silent for some seconds thinking about something.

"Maybe, is just a little idea, but it might work, though we can't do it here in your apartment"

"Then we'll have to think of an excuse to get out of here"

Both of them got out of Drake's room and into the living room, Shane stayed there and Drake went to his parents room.

"Mom, I'll go buy a couple of things at the store with Shane, I'll be back soon" said Drake, his mother responded with a nod while looking at the TV

After that Drake and Shane went out of the apartment , Drake went to the plants where he had left Mudkip, but he found nothing.

"Um Shane, I think we have a problem" said Drake looking troubled, Shane was waiting near the elevator, when he heard Drake he approached him, then he saw the empty space where Mudkip had been lying.

"Well, we're screwed" said Shane letting his head and arms down

Meanwhile, walking down the stairs a little and curious Mudkip was exploring the place, unknowing the troubles it was going to get into.

**Well, that's all for this chapter, hope you'd like it and don't forget to leave a review, see ya next time =D**


End file.
